


The sex life of Franchouchou

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: This is something I wanted to write for a while but I don't know If I want to since you know they are dead and everything but I did it, so let me know what you think.





	The sex life of Franchouchou

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write for a while but I don't know If I want to since you know they are dead and everything but I did it, so let me know what you think.

Since coming back from the dead by the mysterious Kotaro, Saki at first didn't like him or her fellow idols but over time she came to care for friends but mostly Sakura as the egghead is her second favorite person in the world and her current crush who Saki never thought she fall for.

But her favorite is the jacket that she got from Reiko who was her past crush and the last gift she got from her before she died.

But now that same jacket is now missing as she took it off and throw it in the laundry basket and when she walked in the shower, Saki heard a loud rustle coming outside and she quickly rushed outside to only see someone running away with a hood over them so Saki couldn't tell who took it.

Saki then begins asking her friends and Kotaro who she beat up instead of asking him.

Over the next few days, Saki's mood swings begin getting out control from smashing the same window over and over again to yelling at her friends.

Saki now was sitting outside on the porch as she was told to cool off by Ai as her mood swings finally got to the stoic girl.

"This blows as I need my jacket to make me relax and not even Sakura singing can make me calm down."

"Saki-chan are you alright?"

Saki turned around to see Sakura walking towards her wearing shorts and a tank top.

Saki begins admiring Sakura's legs and her stomach.

"Oh wow Sakura sure does look sexy wearing shorts and that tank top god damm"

Saki starts to imagine Sakura naked in bed with her after intense lovemaking which Saki started to drool.

"Um Saki-chan, why are you drooling?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Oh crap, um well I was thinking about what we having for dinner."

"Is that all you were thinking about?"

Saki can't tell but she was sure Sakura was sad but didn't know why.

Saki-chan, hello? are you there?"

Saki was brought out of her thoughts by Sakura's face being very close to hers.

"Whoa too close, wait now I got a look at her face, she's actually pretty cute and my god her hair smells so good."

"Saki-chan? you ok?"

"I'm fine egghead."

Saki noticed Sakura hasn't moved away from her face but instead was moving closer and closer until their lips were almost touching and Saki can feel Sakura's breath on her neck.

"Sakura."

Saki-chan."

Sakura closes her eyes and Saki did the same and the two were about to close the distance between them until they heard a cough from behind them, which they turned around to Ai with her arms cross.

"It's almost time for dinner, so get back in here and get for bed."

"Yeah whatever you say, mom."

Ai begins glaring at Saki before specking.

"Just get inside already," Ai replied in an annoyed tone.

"Come on Saki-chan let's go inside. Sakura says in a sad tone.

Saki nodded and followed Sakura into the manor where she and her head towards the living room to eat with the others and after finishing eating dinner and doing the dishes, Saki and the others change into their pj's except Sakura who still wearing the same clothes.

And one by one her friends are falling sleep and Saki was about to fall asleep until she saw Sakura got out of the futon and left the room.

"Sakura where are you going at this time of the night."

Saki got out of her futon and left the room to follow Sakura where the redhead kept turning around to make sure no one was following her, which Saki almost got caught cause her hair stands out.

And after a few mintues of tailing the redhead, Saki saw Sakura went into the room."

"Wonder what you are hiding from me Sakura."

Saki went up to the door and turn the doorknob to open the door but not all the way, only a little crack so she can see what Sakura is doing.

Saki saw a double size bed and next to it is two drawers with lamps on top and a shower as well.

Saki back up to procces what she just saw.

"What the heck is this and how did Sakura find it."

Saki look back into the room and watched Sakura walk towards the drawer and the redhead opens the drawer to take out a familiar item that Saki knows.

"My jacket, so she was the one who took it but why does she have it."

Saki then watched Sakura jump on the bed with her jacket and the redhead begins smelling her jacket.

"Hmm Saki-chan's smell is so good," Sakura says as she begins smelling the jacket more intensely.

"Sakura likes my smell?" Saki asked in shocked.

Saki wanted to leave but stopped as Sakura then started to put her hands into her pants and started to rub her panties.

"Hah Saki-chan, don't stop rubbing your fingers cause it feels so good.

Saki can't believe her eyes at the sight in front of her, Sakura getting off on her jacket while rubbing her own private area.

Saki then look at Sakura who making hot sexy moans which were music to her ears and the face Sakura was making was too sexy, so Saki begins taking her pants off and started to rub her panties.

"Hah hah, I know shouldn't be doing this while watching Sakura masturbate but the face she is making too hot and I don't know if I get another chance to see her like this."

Saki then heard Sakura moans started to get louder which she can tell Sakura was nearly reaching her limit and so was she.

"Saki-chan Saki-chan, I'm cumming.

"Me too Sakura, I'm cumming too.

The two let out a final loud moan as they climax but Saki moan was muffed as she covers her mouth with her free hand to not let Sakura know she was watching Sakura masturbate.

"Wow that was intense, anyway I get out of here before Sakura sees me."

Saki bends down to pick up her pants but instead slip on her pants and fell through the room and landed facefirst into the room.

"Ow that hurts, anyway I got to get of here."

But Saki didn't get the chance to leave as she saw Sakura looking down at her with a shocked expression.

"Hey Sakura, how are ya."

"Saki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Well you see Sakura, I saw you leaving our room when we should be sleeping so I follow you out of the room and I saw you walk into this room which I don't know even existed."

And then I saw you took out my jacket from the drawer, which I was gonna ask for it back but then you started to smell my jacket which was weird and kinda a turn on for me."

But what even turn me on, even more, were you saying my name while you were masturbating.

"You were watching m-m-me masturbating, oh god I want to die."

"But you are already dead through."

"Shut up Saki-chan, anyway I want to know something."

"Yeah what do you want to know Sakura."

"How do you feel about me Saki."

"Oh um well I guess you are someone special to me and you are very cute in your own ways and umm you got a cute butt."

"Is that your way of saying you liked me as more than a friend?" Sakura asked.

"Yes".

"Good cause I like you as well and if you want to have um sex with me."

"What did you say Sakura?" 

"I said do you want to have sex with me."

"Well I don't mind but are you mad at me for watching you masturbating 

"I am a little mad that you saw me but I can forget about it since you like me and I like you, so what do you say Saki, care to have sex with me."

"O-ok Sakura."

Saki walks towards Sakura and sits down on the bed and looked into the redhead's eyes with Sakura doing the same.

"Sakura."

Saki-chan."

The two moved even closer until their lips were just barely touching which Saki planted her lips on the redhead's which caught Sakura by surprise but soon melted into the kiss.

The kiss started to get more intense as Saki started to use her tongue which Sakura did try to fight but ended losing the battle.

Saki pulled away cause she needed air in her lungs and Sakura needed air as well.

"Saki-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready and are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and begin taking off her shorts along with her wet panties and her tank top and took off her bra.

Saki did the same and kiss Sakura again before going for her breast and started to lick her nipples with her tongue before slowly going down to Sakura's stomach leaving her saliva on there before heading to the redhead's flower garden.

And started to lick Sakura's private area more intensely which Sakura was letting out moans of pleasure as Saki tongue went in deeper than before.

Saki-chan Saki-chan, ah ah."

Saki took this as a sign that Sakura was reaching her limit and Saki had her first taste of Sakura wet juices which she licked her tongue in a sexy manager.

"Hmm delicious, now your turn to make me feel good Sakura."

Saki stands up and sits on Sakura's face.

"Come, egghead, use that tongue of yours."

Sakura gripped Saki's legs and begin licking Saki pussy at a fast pace which the blonde girl climax on the redhead's face which Sakura try to get Saki juices with her tongue before Saki falls beside her.

Sakura then snuggles up to Saki and lay her on her chest.

"Saki-chan that was sure intense."

"Yeah and are we lovers now?" Saki asked.

"Of course we are lovers now and we should get some sleep as it is late."

"Ok Sakura but before we go to bed, can we have one last kiss?" Saki asked shyly.

Sakura rolled her eyes before kissing her new girlfriend which the two kiss for a bit before turning in for the night.

But Sakura was waiting for Saki to fall asleep and a few minutes Saki was now fast asleep.

"Saki-chan, don't worry this won't be the last time we will have sex," Sakura says before falling sleep with a devilish smile.


End file.
